DaaDaaDaddy!
by Byakurai
Summary: An 18 year old working student found himself trapped in taking care of a 5 months old baby he found at his doorstep one day. And to his surprise, he was told that he is the baby’s father. OOC. R&R. Some pairings in the future...


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto and the plot of this story is the property of Kris-kaminari...

* * *

DaaDaaDaddy?!

Chapter 1: BIRTH

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke, a cheerful, an enthusiastic and an intelligent young boy, lived happily with his mother, his father and his older brother. His family had a perfect relationship with each other. Without any competitions between him and his brother. Without any secrets untold to the whole family. They lived a perfect life together._

_His family was rather… perfect…_

_But…_

_The melancholies of Sasuke's life started when Sasuke was about 6 years old…_

_His father and mother died because of a tragic car accident._

_It was a great loss for the brothers._

_He then lived with his brother Itachi who is 15 years older than Sasuke. _

_Itachi used their family's saving in the bank for him and Sasuke to live and to continue on studying. Unfortunately, after 8 years, Itachi got married and left to a different country for work. Sasuke never heard from his brother since this incident. _

_With only 2,000 Ryo on their bank account, Sasuke was forced to work even as he continues on his studying. _

_After 4 years of hardships, self-pity and even discrimination, all his hard work paid off for he was able to have a stable life alone with his own one-bedroom condominium unit, a good paying job and he was able to maintain straight A's for four years running in Konoha University, a university with a good prestige._

_Several months later, Sasuke was able to save a lot of Ryo and thanks to this, he was able to quit from work and now, all he has to do is to finish his studies._

_Practicing scheduling his plans and prioritizes his goals; he was able to keep his pace in track. But all his plans in life began to change when he meets Uchiha Hiro, a 5 month old baby that is said to be his son._

_The story began on an ordinary Sunday that soon turns out to be a Sunday that changes one boy's life._

* * *

"YAWN!", Sasuke woke up because of the door bell that kept ringing for 10 minutes already.

"It's only 7:00AM. So early in the morning and on top of that, A Sunday morning when I'm suppose to rest because there's no school today. SIGH. How troublesome."

Sasuke got up from his old-fashioned mahogany bed with dark blue bed sheets. He then puts on his white fiber bath robe but as he wore his robe, the door bell stopped ringing.

"Huh? It stopped… But… I should still check it out." Said Sasuke as he heads towards the door as he scratches his eyes.

As Sasuke opened the door, he checks the left and the right hallway but he didn't saw anyone.

As Sasuke was about to close the door, he sighed, "Those kids never stop pranking on others."

He then looked down and was surprised to see a basket with a baby inside.

"WHA! A BABY?! What is this baby doing here?"

Without hesitation, Sasuke brought the baby inside his condo unit and placed the basket with the baby on top of a wood-carved small dining table. Sasuke then sits on a chair and stares at the baby as it is peacefully sleeping.

Staring at the baby, he whispered, "What am I suppose to do with you? I don't even know how to take care of a baby.", Sasuke then noticed the letter attached to the handle of the wooden basket carrying the baby. Sasuke grabbed the letter and read it

* * *

_Dear my Beloved Uchiha_

"Huh? The baby is really meant to be given to me."

_It has been too long since we last saw each other. I really miss your silky black hair, those fiery red eyes, the serious and calm attitude you have, and of course, even the way you look so mysterious not only to your friends but also to me."_

"The writer seems to know a lot about me… Who could this possibly be?"

_I know that you were really surprised to see the baby right at your doorstep but I guess it's time you take care of the baby yourself. He's really cute! Am I right?_

"CUTE?! A bald baby with hair growing only at the middle of his head?!"

_By the way, his name is Hiro-chan. I named his myself! Hahah!_

"Hiro?" Sasuke then stares at the baby who is still in deep slumber

_Well, the reason why I'm giving the baby to you is because I have to work in America and bringing Hiro would cause me a lot of troubles and I know you wouldn't mind._

"I WOULDN"T MIND?! How will I work or even go to school? I can't bring a baby with me! Darn!"

_Well, I know you would take care of him and I know you two will get along well because he IS your son. Thanks and I still love you_

_-Love your beloved ex-wife_

* * *

The room was pretty silent until… 

"WHAT?! MY SON?! MY EX-WIFE?! BUT… BUT I'M STILL 18 YEARS OLD! ALSO, I'M NOT YET MARRIED! WAH! I KNOW I SHOULDN'T PANIC BECAUSE THIS COULD JUST BE A MISTAKE! BESIDES, I HAVEN'T DONE "IT" WITH ANYONE SO HOW COULD I EVEN GET A SON?!"

Sasuke was panting heavily until…

"EWW! What's that smell?" Sasuke covered his nose with his both hands

"DON'T TELL ME… DON'T TELL ME… WAH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO CHANGE A DIAPER!"

-To be Continued-

* * *

Ok, so I adopted this fic and I'll be continuing this but I will still follow Kris's plot... 

I still need your reviews and Constructive Criticisms... thanks everyone!


End file.
